Chinese Pineapples
by LadyroseDanielgirl
Summary: Lassie gets a text message and an invitation to lunch. Purely innocent right? Oneshot! This is Shassie, slash with Lassie and Shawn. All mistakes are mine own.


**Chinese Pineapple**

Author's note: First off Shassie is amazing!!! I really made up everything in this chapter except the psych crew. Thanks for reading!

Begin!!!

'Just one more signature'

Lassiter made a swift movement with his pen over the line before slamming the case file shut. He gave a light sigh of relief to himself. It had been are hard case, for the past four days they had be trying to track down this kidnapper after he failed to grab his target. A seven year old girl. She had been at the park with her nanny when he tried to snatch her. It didn't help though that the nanny was in on it. He cringed internally at remembering the woman. He shook his head pushing the memories from his mind. He was done with the case and both of them were behind bars.

He looked around the precinct; although everyone was doing their jobs, there didn't seem to be much going on. His thoughts started to turn to food when he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He flipped it over without looking at the display.

'-----From-----'

Shawn S.

408-555-2626

'---Message---'

Lunch? '

Lassiter wanted to smile, only the unseen eyes watching him in the bullpen kept him from actually smiling down at his phone. The psychic really was good but he would never say so. He put the phone in his pocket again, intending to call his lover once he was in his car.

"O'Hara!"

The blonde detective appeared around the column.

"Yes."

Lassiter slipped on his jacket.

"I'm going to lunch."

"Oh you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll just grab something from home. Be back around two."

He walked swiftly from the office, his feet gliding over the steps easily. By time he reached the car his keys were in one hand and his cell phone in the other. Another message had been received while he was walking out.

'---From-----'

Shawn S.

408-555-2626

---Message---'

Met me north pier,

Look 4 bike. Move it

Detective!'

The smile was allowed as he opened the door. He felt his interest pick up at the cryptic message. The driving had been less then fifteen minutes and he had only gone five over the speed limit the whole time. He was a cop, although it wasn't an excuse to speed, he really didn't want to waste time. When he turned on to the street next to the north peer he started looked for the death trap that was so precious to the young man. There were gift shops and a bike repair shop along with a dozen or so restaurants that catered to the beach goes and shoppers on either side of the street. He was approaching the end of the shops when he saw the motorcycle parked in front of a small brick building. Lassiter pulled into the space next to bike. He had never been to many of the stores down here much besides cases and had never been to the building in front of him. The banner hung sideways and served as temporary advertisement to the restaurant until the permanent one was installed. It was painted with red lettering on a gold background.

"Ms. Chan's Chinese Gourmet Restaurant"

The door chimed when he entered the darkened room. Along the walls were different decorations from painted fans to some jade statues to accent the foreign feel of the restaurant. He scanned the tables quickly. Although it was a small shop the tables were almost all connected like a maze of passages to reach the other side. There was one couple up front that appeared to be leaving soon. The woman with her hair tied tightly back into a neat bun was tapping her fingers impatiently on the table and glancing to the back of the shop. The man only stared out the window allowing his wife to handle their meal. Obvious he didn't take much of a stance in their relationship. Lassiter continued to scan the room, he relationship with Shawn was purely mutual. They were equal in every way. Although there were time when he desperately wished his could control Shawn's mouth. The psychic would just admit anything that passed his mind. Lassiter thought for a moment that although Shawn had little control it was also something that he actually loved about the younger man. But only when it was getting either of them into trouble.

The brief memories that he allowed himself to have about his ex-wife were the mistrust that was between them and how he was always expected to put forth the effort in that relationship and do his job. With some days though he couldn't control the emotions that he felt or hand to bottle up, either he was full of emotions or empty and that meant on the job and at home. It was how he had learned to cope with the job before he was married. Some habits can't be broken. Shawn somehow understood that. Lassiter assumes that most of it came from growing up with a father like Henry but he also guessed that Shawn was the same way. When the case got a little too far from reach and the suspects were walking free sent a spark in the younger man that Lassiter had only seen in veteran cops chasing their big fish.

The smell of fish brought him out of his mind and back to reality. He scanned the room one more time before seeing the younger man. His booth was tucked away in a darken corner, with his back to the front door. He waved through the chairs and tables with skills to rival a cat before sitting on the other side. Their booth was decorated a little less, with only a banner hanging down on the wall next to them. He did a double take on the banner. Among the Chinese characters was a bowl of what he first assumed were just an assortment of fruit. But instead was a bowl of pineapples. Shawn had been staring when he had entered the room. Lassiter almost wanted to roll his eyes at Shawn's new love interest.

"Hump"

Lassiter cleared his throat, hazel eyes stared back at him before breaking into a smile.

"Lassie! You made it!"

Lassiter leaned over placing a soft kiss on his lips, his eyes not breaking contact. Shawn was taken back by the sudden and open display of affection for the disciplined man.

"Must be true."

Shawn whispered softly when the kiss broke.

"What is?"

"The love poem."

"Love poem?"

Lassiter mocked as he settled back into his seat.

"Love poem, about how the love is spread from the language whether its written or spoken, it just makes people do lovey-dovey things."

Shawn stated in a matter of fact tone as he pointed to the banner next to their table.

"That doesn't say 'love poem', and since when did you start reading Chinese?"

"It was told to me by a dead Chinese comedian. He said that was what the banner says."

"If he was a comedian he could be pulling you leg."

Shawn's hands shot to his head, messaging his temple. He would have appeared in pain if it wasn't for the mischievous grin that he was giving Lassiter.

"No, no I know his jokes and this isn't one of them."

He looked at the banner again.

"Besides he said that the pineapple was given to couples on their wedding night."

"Why is that?"

Lassiter decided to humor him although he felt that it was leading away from something innocent like a banner.

"Because it symbolized that if they had a boy, he would be sharp and protective while if it was a girl then she would be sweet and centered."

Lassiter was about to challenge it further when a sweet old woman came to their table with their food. He assumed that this was the infamous Ms. Chan that the restaurant was featuring. Shawn had ordered what appeared to be Pineapple/mango covered chicken and pre-ordered for him some sesame chicken. He smiled kindly to her.

"Um could I have some chop sticks please?"

Shawn asked before she could leave then uttered a 'thank you' as she went to grab him some.

"You're lying."

"Aw comm. I wouldn't lie to you about this!"

Shawn grinned before looking down at his hands.

"I was helping Gus moved the office around, I guess I got some old gum on my hands. Be right back."

He disappeared before Lassiter could respond. The woman returned, placing the chop sticks at Shawn's plate. He had to know, the curiosity would kill him before he got home that night.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me what this banner says?"

The woman nodded a small twinkle in her eyes as she looked at the banner then back at him.

"Love."

"Just Love?"

"It is a poem, for lovers. A poem about their passion. It says it cast love on those who read it."

She patted his arm before leaving him. Shawn was right, well to the extent of the dead Chinese comedian's interpretation of the words. He knew he shouldn't have started to feel the way that he was at least not down south like he was but all he could think about was how he was going to show his interpretation of love to Shawn later that night. Damn, pineapple.

THE END

Author's note: I made up the whole thing with the pineapples and the Chinese poem; I just wanted something to fit with Shawn's obsession. Although I really did see a banner with the pineapples on it and Chinese writing underneath, it inspired me to write about it. Thanks for Reading and reviewing!


End file.
